Forever and Always
by Lightningfire225
Summary: A Rachel and Puck story. "She was determined to hide the fact that her heart was pounding as she reached out and their fingers touched briefly and it sent an electric shock up both their arms" Give it a try! Review!
1. A Sort of Heroic Rescue

A/N: Hey everyone!!!! I needed to write this to relieve stress. It is currently 12:00 am and I am fricking tired. Sorry for the swearing in this but it's **Puck**. I needed to make it realistic. This will be a chapter story!!! I've recently been obsessed with Puck and Rachel and it's starting to affect my grades. You see, my friends came to sleep over for a math project a couple nights ago and I was totally obsessed with reading Puck and Rachel fics. Unfortunately they can't do any work while I'm reading so we ended up pulling an all-nighter and they got kind of pissed. So I am going to try to cure my obsession and write this fic. I was listening to "Gravity" from Sara Bareilles while writing this so I'm sorry if it's kind of fluffy and mushy. Anyways here it is... Oh yea! This takes place after Sectionals and after Finn goes ballistic on Puck and Quinn.

A Somewhat Heroic Rescue

Rachel Berry was standing in front of the slushie machine in her school's cafeteria. She was debating on which flavour to get. She absolutely LOVED grape slushies but currently she was thinking about expanding her tastes and trying something like cherry or orange. Now most people think that Rachel Berry would positively detest slushies, seeing as she got on slammed in her face every morning. But truth was that Rachel loved the icy mush that people considered liquid (as long as it wasn't in her face of course.) She gave up and finally settled on grape. Screw trying new things, her life was perfect the way it was. Of course that was a COMPLETE lie. She had no boyfriend, (after her completely messed up relationship with Puck) no friends and basically nothing to live for except for the fact that she was going to be a star. Now normally that was enough for her, but lately she just wanted to fit into high school and have people accept her for who she was. She mentally resolved to step down from some solos and give more parts to Mercedes. The girl had surprised her after that amazing ballad she had performed in front of Glee. She had an amazing voice considering the fact that she never had Rachel's training.

All of a sudden she felt someone breathing behind her. She had a pretty good idea of who it was but refused to turn around and look at him. Instead she just stared at the slushie machine. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone grab a cup and fill it with grape slushie. She watched as the cup came closer and closer to her face. There was no way someone would slushie her right in front of the machine. That was totally cliché, wasn't it? Never the less, if someone was going to give her a slushie facial, she would turn around and face it head on. She squeezed her eyes shut and spun around to face the person who was standing behind her. After she had counted to 10 (9 times) she deduced that she was not going to get an icy cold beverage thrown in her face at this moment. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself staring into the face of Noah (Puck) Puckerman. Drat! She was hoping that she had been wrong and it had been someone else standing there. Rachel still felt awkward around Puck after their brief but intense relationship and painful break up.

Her ex-boyfriend looked down at her with a smirk. "This was what you wanted wasn't it?" he asked and held out the grape slushie as some sort of peace offering.

She was determined to hide the fact that her heart was pounding as she reached out and grabbed the slushie. Their fingers touched briefly and it sent an electric shock up both their arms.

'Damn it!' Puck thought furiously. Screw Rachel Berry! He had never felt this way about anyone. Not even when he was fucking Santana or having sex with Quinn after he had wanted her for so long. She made him feel good about himself, made him like he wasn't a complete asshole. Yet she had broken up with him, and it had been one of the worst days in his life. He wasn't into relationships and all that shit, but with Rachel, it had just felt right.

"Thanks Noah" she said as she smiled shyly at him.

"No problem Berry" he smirked. Suddenly the football team entered the room. Oh great. He thought. He needed to leave Berry in case the jocks saw them together and gave her even more shit than before. The football team had given him ALOT of crap ever since he joined the Glee club and he didn't want them to bug Berry because of him. "I gotta go" he said as he grinned down at her "But trust me, it's for your own good." He gave her his infamous smirk and turned to walk to the other side of the room.

Rachel just stood there, stunned at the exchange between Noah and her. Why had she left so suddenly? She asked herself confused. She was too busy pondering over what had happened that she didn't even notice the football team waltz over to the slushie machine and get a large orange slushie.

_She_ didn't notice but Puck sure did. He felt himself tighten as he watched this total douche named Kevin turn around and face Rachel. Before Puck could run over there and beat the crap out of him, Kevin took his slushie and threw it in Rachel's face. It all happened so fast, Puck had started running over to them when he first realized what was going on and the next thing he knew, Kevin was lying on the floor and Puck was on top of him, his fist in the air, ready to punch him again. After he had made a complete mess of Kevin's face Puck glanced up only to see a shocked Rachel Berry with orange slushie dripping from the tips of her hair. Damn. She was smoking hot when she was surprised. Then again, she was fricking hot most of the time. Puck snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked at the bitch lying pathetically on the floor. It hadn't been much of a fight, Puck was stronger than all of the guys on his team. He had realized that after the coach had made them all take a fitness test right after they had joined the team. He tried to find something threatening to say but seeing Rachel like that totally took his breath away. Fuck, he was starting to sound like a girl. Doing his best to regain his composure, he got off Kevin and turned to face Rachel. "Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm fine" she said, willing herself to stay strong.

Puck could see right through her lies "What's wrong Berry? I slushied you all the time before" he said wincing at the memories "What's so bad about it now?"

"Nothing" she said firmly "I am totally used to boys and their Neanderthal like behaviour. It's just that I thought these cruel displays of manhood had passed and I didn't bring a extra set of clothes to school today.

Puck sighed. He should have known it would be something girly like this. "Come on" he said dragging her out of the cafeteria. He took one last glance at the miserable form lying on the floor and suddenly he felt awesome. He was a badass and nobody could mess with him. He led Rachel to his locked where he took out a white t-shirt and his letterman jacket. He glanced down at Rachel's impossibly short skirt. Thankfully it didn't have any signs of slushie on it. He took a moment to admire the incredibly sexy legs on the crazy chick before he brought his eyes up to look into her deep chocolate ones. "I'm not as stupid as you think Berry" he smirked "I actually brought a spare set of clothes to school, knowing that those football bitches won't stop messing with us until we either bow down and kiss their feet or kick their ass."

Looking up at him, Rachel Berry smiled. "I recall a time when you were one of those football bitches too."

"Well I'm over that now. Come on Berry." He said as he dragged her to the nearest girl's washroom. He opened the door for her then walked in with ease. He had been in there plenty of times, mostly he had his lips smashed against another girl's while in there but whatever. He threw his clothes at her and watched in dismay as she headed over to one of that stalls. "You're not going to change in front of me?" he asked, slightly disappointed. She gave him a look of pure disgust but he wasn't going to give up that easily. "Hey, come on, I need a reward for saving your sorry butt back in the caf. If I didn't step into I can guarantee you that they wouldn't be satisfied with just dumping a slushie in your face."

He was as Rachel crossed the room in three steps and stood on her toes so that their faces were only inches apart from each other. "Just this one time" she hissed.

He smirked. Noah Puckerman always got what he wanted when it came to girls. Puck watched as she set his clothes on the bathroom counter then proceeded to remove the wet freezing t-shirt leaving only her bra. She threw the shirt in the sink then paused and looked over at him. "Make one move toward me and I will kill you." she threatened.

He shot her a lazy grin. "Whatever you say ma'am."


	2. Mixed Feelings

A/N: OMG I love you guys so much!!!! I am totally blown away by the fact that every time I update, this story shows u in 29 people's mailboxes. Thanks to everyone who story alerted and a special thanks to Qustom, beccayrose12, GleeBaby, justblaire, Crimson-Kiss17, rolley2001, alley83 and chrpangel for reviewing. You guys are AWESOME!!!!!! The title is a little off for this chapter but I couldn't think of another one. By the way, I'm supposed to be doing History homework but I'm posting instead. (Thank me with a review?)

Mixed Feelings

* * *

Puck and Rachel walked out of the girl's bathroom like everything in life was perfectly normal. But there was only one thought running through Puck's mind: "If only we had stayed together long enough for me to get into her pants. Damn she could have the hottest body alive."

"My next class is this way" Rachel said, jerking Puck out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," he smirked "but my next class is the opposite way. Your bodyguard must leave you for the time being."

"I'm fine on my own. Thanks anyways." Rachel replied then half stormed half walked away.

Puck watched her go, still mourning over the fact that he had never gotten into Rachel Berry's pants. The bell rang and against his better judgement, Puck headed off to class.

Rachel's POV:

I walked down to the hall to my next class, leaving a shocked Puck behind. I smiled, it was very chivalrous of him to help me get those jocks off my back and then lend me his clothes. I look down at his t-shirt and jacket. They were so long, it practically looked like I was wearing nothing underneath!!! Oh well, I thought. It's better than wearing an orange slushie stained, dripping white t-shirt. I turned the corner and went into my classroom.

There's something wrong with me. All through class I daydreamed (DAYDREAMED?????) about Puck hitting Kevin for me. I barely noticed when everyone started packing their things and left. I made my way to my locker to prepare for my next class. 'Snap out of it Rachel' I thought furiously 'It's just Noah. He can't make you feel this way. Besides you need to pay attention in class or else you'll never make it to Broadway. Grades are VERY important in a star's life'

I wasn't looking at where I was going so the next thing I knew I bumped into Prince Charming. Ok, so actually it was Finn, but he looked like Prince Charming. I just knew that one day, Finn Hudson was going to sweep me off my feet and ask me to marry him. I know, I'm just dreaming again but a girl has the right to dream. Especially if it was about Finn.

"Finn!" I exclaimed "To what do I owe this honour?"

"Hey Rach!" he said. (my heart nearly MELTED when he flashed his smile at me) "I just wanted to come by and thank you for telling me what happened with Quinn and Puck. I know it must have been hard for you so thanks for telling me. Now that I finally have Quinn off my back maybe I can start a relationship with someone else"

I tried to ignore the pounding of my heart as I replied as calmly as I could. "No problem! You deserve to know the truth. I'm overjoyed that you decided to thank me! I thought that you would probably hate me for informing you about the scandal between Noah and Quinn."

"Well I'm not mad at you Rachel" he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finn Hudson was actually touching me!!!! And he was single!!!!!! I could help but grin madly as he continued to talk. "So anyways, tonight is my birthday and I'm having a party at my house. Do you want to come?"

I was shocked. I was actually getting invited to a party???? By none other than Finn Hudson!!!!! "I would be delighted to come and help you celebrate your birthday." I replied evenly. But on the inside, I was jumping like a madman.

"Cool, so I'll see you there?"

"Definitely, I'll be there" I said with a smile. I watched him walk away then smiled happily to myself. I would have to go home and choose the perfect outfit for tonight. Finn was finally single and tonight would be the night that we would get together. I got my books and walked off to my next class.

Puck's POV: (this is puck's point of view while he's watching Rachel and Finn talk)

I came out of my classroom and decided to continue my nerd streak and attend my next class. But first I need a Red Bull. That stuff was the bomb. It gave me enough energy to sit through my class and they were way better than steroids. Hopefully they WOULDN'T make my junk fall off. I turned the corner and stopped. There was Rachel and Finn by her locker. She was staring at him like he was a fricking god or something. Damn, Finn was such a bitch! He just broke up with Quinn and now he was flirting with Rachel? And based on the look on her face, she didn't mine being the rebound.

All of a sudden Finn reached out a hand and put it on Rachel's shoulder. What the fuck was he doing touching her??????? I didn't really know why but I felt the need to beat the shit out of Finn. Technically Rachel's not my girlfriend anymore but I still felt mad when the two stood there exchanging soppy smiles like random lovers from one of those gross chick flicks.

I couldn't watch anymore of this, I needed to punch someone so I decided to vent my anger out on some unsuspecting freshman that just brushed by me. After beating up some kids I felt much better, I was walking to my locker to grab the beer I hid in there for emergencies when I saw the Finn coming up to me. I resisted the urge to kick the douche in the balls and compromised by imagining stuffing his head down a toilet.

"Hey Puck!" he said like the fag he really was. I grunted to acknowledge the fact that he was there. "Look I'm still sort of pissed at you for knocking up Quinn but I decided to give you a second chance. Rachel said I should try and be a better person so in order to impress her, I'm inviting you to my birthday party." he rambled. I guess Rachel's never ending stream of words was contagious.

"Sure, whatever dude." I said. Then I shoved him out of the way and continued to trudge to my locker.

A/N: If you story alert this, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I know Finn is a little OOC at the end but I needed Puck to end up at Finn's birthday party. REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Two Girls and The Soup Kitchen

A/N:Ok, confession time. I have a ulterior motive in posting this. I have a speech due in less than a week and I don't have a topic or anything!!! We have to do it on social justice, which is basically anything to do with saving the world. If anyone has ANY ideas can you please mention in a review or PM or something? PLEASE!!!!! I'm really desparate!!!

I know there's not a lot of Puck and Rachel in this chapter but there will be a lot in the next one! Review and I'll update faster!!!!

Two Girls, The Soup Kitchen and a Fashion Crisis

Rachel's POV:

'Oh my gosh!' I thought sadly. 'How is it possible for a future star to be having a fashion crisis?' I mean, I knew I wanted to look good for the party tonight so I set aside an hour to find the perfect outfit and perfect my make-up and hairstyle. I just never realized it would be so hard!

Reluctantly, I picked up my phone and scrolled down to my contacts. Looking down at the number, I grimaced then pressed call. "Hello?" I heard a voice say from the other end of the line.

"Hi Quinn!" I said as I forced myself to sound enthusiastic.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"Well I was just wondering where you were."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Really Quinn, I see no reason for you to me so mad at me. I did nothing wrong by inquiring your whereabouts. Like it or not, I want to be your friend because, as I've said before, you have nothing left but Glee. And as harsh as it sounds, you're going to need friends to get you through this. So I'm sorry if I----"

"Alright" she said as she cut me off in mid sentence. "I'm at the soup kitchen, happy?"

I took a minute to process that. It explained why I could hear people shouting in the background but why would she be at the soup kitchen?

"Finn kicked me out." She said, answering my unspoken question. "Do you really think he would let me stay with him after he found out that the baby isn't his?"

"Oh," I answered. My mind had gone blank for a second as she told me that she wasn't living with Finn anymore. I knew I should have been feeling sorry for her but truthfully all I could think about was the fact that Finn was single.

"Hold on," I said, making a choice. "I'll be there in a second."

"Huh? What are you talking about---?" she asked surprised.

I cut her off by closing my cell phone. Fighting back the urge to just leave Quinn at the soup kitchen (she had been really mean to me) I flew down the stairs and ran into the living room. My dads were sitting there, reading and listening to the radio. "Umm, Dad, Daddy?" I asked tentatively. They both stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. "I have a friend who's in a predicament." I paused and stared at their quizzical faces.

"What type of predicament?" Daddy asked.

"Well she's pregnant with a boy's baby. But she lied and said the baby was her boyfriend's when it's actually not. It's her boyfriend's best friend's baby. Then she told her parents and they kicked out and she's been living with her boyfriend. But her boyfriend found out the baby wasn't his and kicked her out and now she's at the soup kitchen. I was wondering if she could live here since she has nowhere to go and she doesn't want to go live with the other boy even though the other boy is perfectly willing to take care of them both." I blurted out.

I was speaking so quickly I doubt my dads heard anything I said. But they have been living with me for the past 16 years so I suppose they had adjusted to my manner of speaking.

My dads looked stunned by my speech but after a few moments, Dad spoke up. "Well sweetheart, if you really want your friend to stay here we welcome her with open arms, even if she is pregnant." He said slowly.

"I'm going to go get her now," I said briskly then turned around and made my way out of the house.

Quinn's POV

I stared down at the cell phone in my hands. When I first saw Rachel's number in the display I had thought about just letting it go to voice mail but I needed all the help I could get. That didn't stop me from hating her though, I know I told her that I wasn't mad at her for telling Finn about the baby. And I wasn't, I hated her because of the reason she had told Finn. She just wanted him to herself, and that's why she told him the truth. A voice in the back of my head told me that maybe I was just being threatened by her. Before Finn joined Glee, nobody even looked at her. But all of a sudden it seemed like Finn fell in love with her and now even Puck was staring at her.

'She probably isn't going to come get you.' I thought miserably. 'You made her life in high school living hell. She just hung up because she was tired of hearing you whine. Rachel's probably making out with Finn while sexting Puck in her living room right now.'

I decided to give up on the faint hope that I would be rescued from the soup kitchen and walked back to my table. I began daydreaming and I must have fell asleep or something because the next thing I hear was Rachel's sharp voice yelling at a woman for not telling her where I was. "You must keep a register or something. I'm completely appalled at the lack of service in this building. You, ma'am have a lot of nerve to be messing with me. One day, you are going to see my name in lights on Broadway and then you'll be sorry you ever decided to talk back to me" she shrieked. Then she pushed the door open and walked in to the room where everyone was eating. Every eye in the cafeteria was focused on her as she scanned the crowd. "Oh! Quinn there you are!" she smiled as she walked over to me. I blushed furiously as she walked over and grabbed my elbow, leading me out the door.

I kept my mouth shut as Rachel herded me over to her car. Secretly, I was glad that she had actually come to get me. Did this mean we were like friends or something? Well, whatever we were, I was happy that Rachel cared enough to make sure I wouldn't be homeless. Immersed in my thoughts, I didn't realize where we were until Rachel stopped the car. "Where are we?" I asked

"My house," she replied briskly.

She started to get out of the car but I grabbed her wrist. "Hey Rachel. I just want to say, um thanks for helping me out and everything. I don't get why you would even bother to be nice to me but thanks."

Rachel sighed sadly. "Quinn, I don't know if you've notice this but I don't exactly have many friends. Most of Glee hates me and no one else in the school even bothers looking at me. I know what it feels like to think that you're the only person in the world that can help you and that you don't have any friends, and I don't want anyone else to have to feel that way. I understand that helping you won't make us friends, but at least I tried."

"Wait," I called. "Everyone hates me right now, Britt and Santana won't even talk to me and everyone else looks like they're avoiding me. And I guess... I could use some friends right now." I admitted.

Rachel walked out of the car without saying anything. Silently, I grabbed my bag and followed her. She led me into the house and up the stairs to the guest room. Rachel's dads, Hiram and Leroy were waiting for me in upstairs. After a quick introduction I realized that Rachel had already told them all about my "situation". They were loving and welcoming and everything that I wanted a family to be like. Tears stung my eyes as I began to understand that even though Rachel had two days, they were more like a family than mine would ever be.

They all headed downstairs and left me alone in my new room. I felt the need to talk to someone so I headed next door to Rachel's room. She was sitting on her bed with her headphones in and she was completely immersed in a book. Feeling reckless, I jumped on her bed, startling her and took her headphones off her head. She smiled at my sudden outburst of friendship. I looked around her room and raised my eyebrows as I saw a heap of clothes lying around the floor of her closet. She blushed as I walked over and started looking at them.

"They're from earlier this morning." She said hastily "I had a bit of a... fashion crisis."

"Why?" I asked

Her face got even redder as she looked down at the floor and mumbled. "I was trying to find something to wear to Finn's party." I felt a stab of jealousy at her words. It was inevitable, she would have to hook up with Finn sometime. She looked up at me, her eyes wide. "No! I didn't mean it like that! It's just, this is my first high school party."

I felt pain again, but this time from guilt. This girl had never been to a high school party? "Well then," I announced, my eyes narrowing "we're just going to make sure that boys fall head over heels looking at you tonight, right?"

Rachel's POV:

"Well then," Quinn smirked "we're just going to make sure that boys fall head over heels looking at you tonight, right?"

My heart soared as she promised me a full make over then began to run over to my closet and pull out even more clothes. There was one boy I wanted to notice me tonight. I thought shyly. I closed my eyes and conjured up an image of him from the back of my mind. There he was, standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets, his green eyes sparkling and his brown hair shaved into a mohawk.

A/N: I know! The last part is kind of bad, but I had to put in some Puck and Rachel action Please review!!!!!!!! I refuse to post unless I guess ten or more reviews. If you are currently reading this, or you're going to story alert it, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! One or two words are all I need, please!!! Reviews make me REALLY HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and help me with a Speech Arts topic!!!! (read the authors note from the top of the page)


End file.
